ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Neil Sutherland
Appearance Neil is very tall with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white school shirt, which is untucked, with a tie. Over that, he wears a blue school jumper, whilst also wearing black trousers, and black and white trainers. Personality Neil tends to be very slow at understanding things, and can easily get offended by taking things out of context. Despite that, Neil is actually a light-hearted character with a warm soul, and is extremely friendly. Neil is also quite dumb, as he falls for Jay's blatant lies, which causes Neil to become confused. Neil has charisma, which is compelling attractiveness of charm that can inspire devotion in others. Powers and Abilities Despite not having any abilities, Neil has actually got some traits of enhanced strength. In The Inbetweeners, Neil was seen punching a fish to death, after Jay and the rest were freaking out, also after Jay saying "get it out, Neil". His charismatic ability gives him a higher success rate with getting loved ones more than others. Weaknesses Neil has many "emotional ticks", like he becomes "teary" when he tries to defecate but can't. Neil tends to be delicate Neil doesn't regularly know his own strength. Biology Relationships Family *Kevin Sutherland - Kevin and Neil have a decent relationship between father and son. They constantly get annoyed when Neil's mates and his boyfriend joke around saying that Kevin is gay; and they both disprove that. *Unknown - Neil and his mother had a very nice bonding before she divorced Neil's dad, and ever since then, he's never met her. Friends *Jay Cartwright - Neil and Jay have a strong connection when it comes to friendship. Jay's constant lies indicates how Neil is always dumbfounded, and is always considered as Jay's best friend. *Will McKenzie - Neil and Will weren't really friends. Will was always agitated about Neil's stupidity, but Neil thinks that Will should be apart of their gang, saying these words: "and you"... *Ben Tennyson - Neil and Ben share a wonderful friendship. Neil was surprised when he and Simon saw Ben Tennyson right in front of them. Ben finds this flattering, and will forever stay in an amazing friendship with Neil and Simon. Love Interests *Simon Cooper - TBA Other History Appearances *Something Inbetween (first appearance) *So Glad We Got The Band Back Together Trivia *Despite being extremely tall, Neil is actually the third oldest out of The Inbetweeners. *Neil is Benzarro85's favourite Inbetweeners character. *In this series, Neil is the oldest out of the main four. *Neil suffers with a problem with bed wetting... **This is because of the trauma he went through after his mother and father divorced *Neil's mental age is confirmed to be 12 *Both Neil and Simon were originally straight, but they stopped being straight as they thought that being straight was too boring. *Although Paradox has never met Neil and Simon, both Neil and Simon know who he is **This is because they used to play and watch Ben 10 when they were kids; including Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:LGBTQIA+ Characters Category:Free Usage